


后悔药

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	后悔药

王俊凯发现，自己25年来都是个傻子。

 

王源最近的爱好是赛车，王俊凯非常不欣赏这种危险运动，每次王源比赛他都黑着脸在旁边看，严格限制他参赛的次数。

王俊凯管王源从他小一直管到他长大，简直无所不包，王源也依赖王俊凯，大概给了王俊凯王源离不了他的错觉，前几天他工作忙不在家，王源瞒着他偷偷去参加赛车比赛，还夺了冠，王俊凯又生气又觉得不可思议。

他一直认为自己陪着王源比较能安心比赛，结果现实完全相反，王俊凯有些不是滋味。

这种孤寂的老父亲心事很容易就被多年的朋友L道破，L觉得王俊凯这样矫情的太过了，不留情面的教训说，你还真以为王源离了你什么都做不了？醒醒吧。

王俊凯敷衍的答一声，心里却想，把王源养了十几年的那个人又不是L，L怎么会懂他俩的想法？这种旁观者无意义的感想，王俊凯完全听不进去。

本质上，王俊凯是个完全的大男子主义，在和王源的关系中总喜欢保护他领着他，巴不得王源所有琐事都由自己经手，王源就算事事都要让王俊凯来帮忙，王俊凯也不会觉得烦，大概是他个人的恶趣味吧。

可惜的是，王源只有小时候依赖他，近几年越来越独立，还越来越不听话，往往反驳王俊凯的理由让王俊凯哑口无言。王俊凯真是浑身不舒服，恨不得王源变回十几岁那个小孩，什么事都乖乖被他管着。

他十几年来一点点管着养着的王源，怎么可以一下子长大呢？即使现在长到24岁，王俊凯也想把他当做原来的少年那样保护着。

王俊凯憋了一天，终于在睡觉之前忐忑的问了王源：“你是不是不需要我了啊？”

这个问题太无聊，帅气的赛车冠军王源不懂王俊凯突如其来的少女心，动作利落的把灯关了，看都没看他一眼。

“好困，快点睡觉了。”

王源这个叛逆的样子严重伤害了老父亲的感情，王俊凯一颗玻璃心都碎成几瓣，转身背对他悲愤的咬牙。

王源以前都是觉得自己又酷又帅，经常被迷得完全离不开自己，跟现在完全不一样，以前多可爱啊。

如果这个世界上有后悔药就好了，让他重新遇见小时候王源，这次绝对不让他玩赛车，连驾照都不给他考，想出门就得求自己载他出去。

 

 

王俊凯迷迷糊糊的睡过去，醒来之后世界真的变了样。

他变成了公司的老板，被员工带着介绍那个在镜子前面站定的小小练习生王源，王源还是12岁那个青涩的样子，穿着绿色简单的短袖，来到新环境有点不安和沉默，乖乖的听大人的吩咐。

王俊凯把王源喊到跟前来，王源只到他肩膀那里，老老实实说“叔叔好”的样子令王俊凯哭笑不得。

虽然年龄差有点过分，但是12岁的王源眼睛好亮，王俊凯看进他清澈透明的黑色眼珠，就连到陌生的世界也不担心了，想到有这么一个小小的王源陪着，心情愉悦的很奇妙。

盯着王源肉呼呼的圆脸蛋，王俊凯思考着，这是他昨晚睡前的愿望成真了吗？

12岁的王源活泼、调皮、不设防备，王俊凯以特别培训的名义把王源喊到另外的练习室，教他练舞唱歌，还给他讲一些王源平时最喜欢的笑话，这样亲切又好玩的王俊凯，对王源来说简直太神奇了，不用几天，大明星王俊凯很快就变成王源的新晋偶像。

全公司都知道，他们的老板王俊凯最喜欢王源啦。

王俊凯即使回到十几年前，也还是那老一套的做派，甚至因为多年熟悉的操作显得更加过分。王源被他关照着，从上课训练到吃饭穿衣都按照王俊凯规定的来，刚上初中的王源生活还很单纯，王俊凯把他那几个朋友摸得清楚，每天给王源布置奇怪的任务，王源几乎所有空闲时间都被王俊凯以训练的名义留在身边。

起初两个人待着，王俊凯不敢有什么奇怪的动作，王源还太小，他觉得自己不至于对一个小孩下手。当然，这种难得的觉悟随着时间越来越淡，到后来，这个信誓旦旦不对王源乱来的承诺，明显已经被王俊凯扔到垃圾桶。

有一个缩小版的王源每天在他眼前晃荡，让他不做点什么有点强人所难，他开始找机会吃豆腐，给王源示范动作，整个人贴着王源的后背，把王源抱住。

王源这时候真是单薄，王俊凯都要有他两个那么厚，握着王源的手，可以整个包起来，轻轻松松就完全握住了，装模作样的把他手抬高，再退回去位置上监督王源练习。

人生第一次王源的手长得比他的小，王俊凯简直爽翻了。

平时王源如果先到了公司，看到他进门都会像兔子一样跑过来抱住他，王俊凯被王源一跳一跳的扑，心软的很，这时候王源被他揽在怀里，只有一点点，王源抬头看他，笑的很甜，王俊凯想起来以前王源也是用这样亮晶晶的眼神看着自己，有点想念，伸手摸他软软的头发，眼里的疼爱宠溺一清二楚。

王源非常崇拜王俊凯，也看得出来很喜欢和王俊凯待在一起。王俊凯对他特别好，花钱不手软，大家都是有目共睹的。只是王俊凯有时故意给王源买大的衬衫，就按他自己的尺寸买。王源太小了，穿着他的尺码，衬衫完全盖住大腿，肩膀也撑不住，从后面看宽大的布料松松贴着他后腰，更加显得他纤细瘦弱。

穿着不合身的衬衣，也不妨碍王源蹦蹦跳跳，他真以为是王俊凯不小心犯的错误，很仗义的说自己不介意，可不知道王俊凯在他身后眯了眼睛，脑海里把他连同裤子衬衫都扒的干净，压在床上欺负了一百遍。

王俊凯还经常把王源扛肩上坐着，抱起来晃荡，甚至试图帮他洗澡，当然，这个愿望被果断拒绝了——如果不是真实发生，王俊凯也想不到自己能这么变态。事实上如果王源再好欺负一点，一定会被王俊凯用无数奇怪方式整的很惨。

虽说王俊凯一直在用各种方式吃豆腐，倒是没真把王源怎么样。王俊凯甚至做好一个人撸到天荒地老的准备，不得不说立下很大决心。至于原因，大概是觉得以前和王源在一起，总是王源让着他多一点，这次有重来的机会，他原因温柔一点成熟一点，好好等王源长大。

因为冲动幼稚让王源难过的情况，王俊凯不想再发生了。

最近有个电视歌唱比赛，Z提出来让王源和另一个男孩P组队一起报名参加，这个想法刚提出就被王俊凯否决了。

王俊凯虽然平时对王源的训练称得上尽心尽力，但从没想过让王源和其他人组合，也没有给王源定下出道的具体日期。在他心里，能和王源并肩的人只有他自己，更进一步来说，娱乐圈太乱，王俊凯觉得王源当个普通人也挺好的。

本来可以就这么算了，只是隔天，不知道哪个大嘴巴把这件事告诉了王源。

王源其实很想成为和王俊凯一样的明星，毕竟他那么崇拜王俊凯，这么好的机会他没有放弃的理由，就认真的和王俊凯商量，他想和P参加那个比赛。

王俊凯语意含糊逻辑不清的给王源说了些不能去的理由，看王源眼睛一点点暗下去，明明已经拒绝了，理智和感情都在拼命和他说不，看到王源这幅样子，却又没骨气的反悔。

“如果你真的想去，那就去吧。”

 

 

王俊凯其实很难过，他想起那个从头到尾属于自己的王源，全世界最懂王俊凯也只喜欢王俊凯一个人的王源，如果那个王源知道在另一个世界，和自己一起努力的不再是王俊凯，会不会也觉得难过呢。

可是这个王源不懂他的难过，他即使生气到爆炸，也没有拒绝的理由。

之后王源和P一起训练，他俩合唱的曲目王俊凯和王源小时候也唱过。王俊凯表情低沉的在一边看，想起很多和王源小时候的事情。

他从小爱欺负王源，王源脾气好，傻傻的什么都听他，他俩合唱的时候王源还比现在小许多，唱一句一个对视，不知不觉之间已经过去这么多年。

回忆里他们还在唱一个像夏天一个像秋天，现实中Z却拿着摄像机，拍着王源和别人的合唱。

王俊凯被强烈的陌生情绪拉扯着，手指扣紧了桌面。王源这时候揽住那个小男孩的肩膀，时间点抓的正好，吐字清晰说：“我和P是很好的好同学，好朋友。”那话语循环播放，在王俊凯心中打下一击重拳，瞬间愤怒将他掩埋，身体的动作很直接，顾不得什么录制，冲上去就把王源拖走。

王源很信任王俊凯，中途突然被打断拉出练习室，也没什么反抗。

王俊凯将他带到自己经常午睡的那个小房间，直接将他抱到床上。王源还以为有什么要紧事，等到王俊凯凶狠的亲吻王源的耳廓和脖颈，并且将手摸到王源衣服底下，他才发现情况有多么不对劲。

他其实很喜欢王俊凯，只是被这样突然亲吻有些害怕，侧了头问：“你要做什么？”

王俊凯直接去吻他的唇，王源没被他亲过，一时羞怯的不知如何是好，猛地把自己缩进被子里面。

王俊凯将他抱起来，放在自己腿上亲吻，王源对于现在的王俊凯来说实在是太小只，轻轻的一手就把他抱起来，要制服住也很容易。

就着拥抱的姿势，王俊凯动作熟练的脱下他裤子，被脱光下身的王源很是恐慌，王俊凯在他裸露的腿根处亲吻，下巴扎着大腿很痒，王源更加努力的把自己缩起来。

王俊凯看他缩着，干脆拉开了王源双手将王源整个压住，他的裆部抵着王源光裸的大腿，硬烫吓人，王源刚一抬头，见王俊凯已经将皮带解开，还拉开了拉链，空出右手准备扯下内裤，吓得猛的闭上眼睛。

心跳飞快，脑袋发烧，王源完全不明白为什么会变成这个情况。

王俊凯脱了衣服又倾身下来，那个火热的物件碰到了王源大腿，王源只好交叠着后退，还没退后多少被王俊凯按住，上衣被拉高，王俊凯埋头舔他的乳头和胸膛，王源整个胸膛都粉红，不知道是害羞还是王俊凯的杰作。

王俊凯动作很快，王源还没来得及理清楚现状，就被王俊凯用双手从底下分开腿抱起来，放在对方涨大的性器上面，王俊凯在这个时候凑过来和他接吻，熟练的给他扩张，王源被亲的含糊，好像有点明白眼前王俊凯对他做的事情。

扩张的过程并不顺畅，可能是因为王源比原来第一次做时还要小几个月。王俊凯那时还是个少年，王源就已经很不舒服，何况现在的王俊凯。

即使这样，王俊凯也没有要结束的意思。王源被悬空的抱着，小小胸膛，锁骨连着肩膀起伏，非常性感。王俊凯深深看他一眼，去亲他胸前。却继续拘着他像拘着一只小鸡仔，性器也抵着他的入口。

王俊凯想做什么……？

这个姿势让王源非常不安，想稍微推开王俊凯的胸膛，可他是整个人被王俊凯抬抱着，王俊凯不放手，他根本退不开。

接着王俊凯把他双腿分开压在两边，王源不敢低头，闭着眼睛睫毛轻颤，心想死了死了。

那里非常大，捅进来会死人的。可是怎么办呢，他都没地方逃。只好让王俊凯的性器一点点的捅进去自己身体里，一下子将自己撑大到不可思议的地步，疼痛到了极点，王源反而全身都没力气，连声音也发不出了。

他……真的在和王俊凯做爱？

可是这样被抱着脱光了衣服插入，除了做爱并没有其他解释。

王源用手臂挡住了眼睛，脸红的发烫。莫名其妙被拉进房间，脱掉了衣服亲吻，马上被进入……这一切发生的太快，他还没晃过神来，王俊凯还在往前深入，整个龟头都被吞进了，王源“呃”的闷哼一声，很痛，他只能咬牙。

看到他动作，王俊凯心疼的摸他嘴角。王源变得很小很小，这样动作不变的缓缓整根插入了，大概已经到他肚子里面去。

王源表情无措，手抱着王俊凯肩膀，大腿架在王俊凯腿上，更加显得年幼单薄，王俊凯只要稍微往前一顶，他就受不了的发出呼叫，非常可怜。

王源仍然是恍惚的，过分的疼痛和羞耻也隔着雾气，被咬着肩膀抽插，全身被王俊凯用力的亲吻，感受到王俊凯的阴茎在他体内进出，脑子翻过来搅过去试图弄清楚现在的情况。

王俊凯将他瘦小的胸膛整个包在怀里，王源被撞的整个人颤抖，王俊凯俯下身，因为体型的差异带来压迫感，性器感受到王源体内的抽搐。王俊凯呼吸迷乱，将王源翻一个身，王源被扭了身体亲吻背脊，对方性器又一次深处他体内，王源呜咽一声，王俊凯的冲撞太过霸道，他被压在身下，小小一团埋在被子里面几乎看不见。

他长得太小了，王俊凯也担心这样下去会被压坏，将他稍微提起来，嘴唇贴在他脖子用力的吸咬，又把王源抱起来，坐着把自己全部吃进去。

王源被按着坐在那可怕的性器上面，感觉王俊凯几乎要从他喉咙捅出来，被反复贯穿的滋味太可怕，只好无助的抱紧身前这个罪魁祸首，到后面王俊凯动作越来越猛烈，王源根本没有力气抱紧他，整个人倒到后面去，王俊凯顺着他的姿势将他扑倒，王源软绵绵的，被撞进体内最深处也只是微微的哼。

等到做完，王俊凯才发现王源已经昏过去了，他把王源抱着放在床上还干净的地方，沉默的看着王源的侧脸，心里很慌。

本来想好要当个完美温柔的男友，重来一次更加认真的对待王源，不要再随便生气，可最后还是露出了冲动霸道的本性，甚至把12岁的王源强暴了，王俊凯觉得自己很没用，对不起王源。

他想起来到这个世界之前，他去领奖，王源在台下温柔笑着看他的画面，还想起来每次自己耍赖，王源拿他无可奈何的样子。那个世界和王源一起奋斗的自己，从小小少年到成熟的男子汉，从来都有王源甜蜜的笑意陪伴。

王源一直在尽力配合他的脚步，可是自己即使过了10年，也还是这么笨手笨脚的伤害他。

已经是黑夜，王俊凯并没有开灯，有眼泪掉下来他也不擦，完全是小孩子发脾气的倔强样子。怎么办呢，他又让王源难受了。

上一秒还在自暴自弃的捶床泄愤，下一秒却被一个温暖怀抱包围住。

是王源，被狠狠折腾了一番的可怜虫总算醒来，醒来就看见另一只可怜虫王俊凯在背对着他哭。

王俊凯感觉到对方伸出手臂抱了他，不太厚实的胸膛也用力贴着他，大概是看他哭的这么可怜，还懂事的安慰他：“不要哭，不生你的气。”

那一瞬间王俊凯几乎哽住，回头看王源被掩在黑暗中乖巧柔和的眉眼，心里酸胀发酵。所有的懊恼和悲伤，后悔和不知所措，通通被王源轻柔的一个拥抱搂住，一霎那化开。

王俊凯已经25岁了，可12岁的王源披着大大的被子抱着他脑袋，王俊凯就怎么都离不开，在王源胸前哭的很狼狈，抽抽噎噎的告白说“对不起”、“对不起”，还说一些甜言蜜语，像是“我好爱你，不能接受别人代替我和你在一起。”

明明做错了的是王俊凯，反而要王源来安慰他。25岁的大男人这么哭，真是丢脸死了。

可眼前小小的王源却抱紧他，一下下拍他肩膀，说：“我原谅你，不和别人在一起。”

 

 

王俊凯还想说点什么，额头被轻柔拂过，感觉自己的身体被摇晃一下。王俊凯皱皱眉，隐约听到王源在喊他。

“小凯、小凯。”

迷迷糊糊睁眼，引入眼帘的是王源熟悉的脸，背景也是家里熟悉的装潢。他脑子懵懵去摸眼角，那里还有湿湿的泪。

王源估计是被他胡乱打醒的，挺无奈的揉着眼睛：“你大半夜的又打人又哭……做恶梦啊？”

王俊凯盯着他眼睛委屈的不说话，王源还不知道发生什么，只好轻轻的抱了抱他。

这样抱着挺久，王俊凯被梦里面那种激烈情绪堵得说不出话，歪着身子躺到王源肚子上，王源伸手捋他额前的头发，等王俊凯缓过来的时候，王源差不多又要睡去，王俊凯就抓他的脸，霸道的将他弄醒，还把王源整个都抱在怀里，双腿夹着他大腿，给王源说起自己离奇的梦。

——当然没说自己把王源强奸了的那部分。

王源勉强打起精神听他说，不时嗯一句算作回答。

王俊凯说的时候声音很轻，抱他抱的很紧，把长长的故事讲完，顺便成熟的感叹一句：他觉得自己很幸福，王源乖乖在他身边，这样就很好。

 

 

即使这个世界上真的有后悔药，他也还是不要吃了。


End file.
